Give Me Your Numba (feat. Black Shark)
Give Me Your Numba (feat. Black Shark) staat op het album Diversity. Audio Songtekst De songtekst is niet helemaal juist Shark Hi this is the voicemail Black Shark Leave your name and your number and I'll be back to you Thomas Ey eyo Shark You there man Shark, well uh You're probably wondering why I'm calling you man Well uh, I have this little problem with a girl I can't get her out of my head man I need to know, good talk later Call me back when you hear this She walks so pretty A girl at my school Looking fly, nice hair and nice shoes Yeah the girl of my dreams Every boy's wish wants that chi would be his and then one day I saw her standing alone I saw that she was crash She felt so alone Yeah I made her smile and filled that spark I was looking .. about and her I wanted to ask but I wasn't ready so I passed to ask her out ... The one we ... I thought I was ready Yeah I will .. on the money To be shy and dressed?? I wanted to look good when I asked her out I .. fast on my life Exciting to school Wanted to see her face that she missed me too Okay the moment of truth I see her standing there Hey wait who's that guy with the cap on his hair Wait why they're holding hands walk in the class together I can define out that she got .. with that swagger Shark Hey lady what's going on Give me your name and your numba I'll call you on the phone Be my baby, give me your numba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Okay in one minute I was the .. the girl of my dreams I felt so bad How could she do this to me We were ... .. stay and talk She was blind for me On a day she could see that I wanted the same I was broken in two I was so jealous hey Well I guess that we're just for meant to be together She had hit me and said at me whatever But days went by Love then changed They were still together and .. same I saw everything to win her heart But instead of getting close so we grew apart But I wanna give up, I wanted her heart She was the one for me She was my shining star In the light, in the darkness, the snow, in the winter My girl was the one and I will never forget her Shark Hey lady what's going on Give me your name and your numba I'll call you on the phone Be my baby, give me your numba Hey lady what's going on Give me your name and your numba I'll call you on the phone Be my baby, give me your numba Thomas What has he more than me Baby girl why can't you see I am your destiny You are the one for me Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Shark Hey lady what's going on Give me your name and your numba I'll call you on the phone Be my baby, give me your numba Hey lady what's going on Give me your name and your numba I'll call you on the phone Be my baby, give me your numba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Give me your nu-u-umba Category:Liedjes Category:Incomplete songtekst